


Do you feel it?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [61]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A little bit of pining, Angst, Hive minds, Many settings, Monologue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Unity is having an existential crisis whilst trying to battle its feelings towards... well, everything.





	Do you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally used the pronouns 'they' and 'them' for Unity before doing a little research and finding that it uses 'it'. The 'he' and 'she' at the start were meant to represent assimilated individuals, but by the end I just used 'it' whether I was referring to Unity as a whole or an individual form of it.
> 
> TW- mentioned alcohol use.

Unity lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She also sat on a hill looking out at the stars, and he also stood at the bank of one of the many rivers staring pensively at the water. It was everywhere, thinking about everything.

But always its thoughts returned to Rick.

The hive mind felt guilty for leaving him. It missed him. But at the same time, it knew that it couldn't exist as more than a singular entity with Rick around. So by being with him, Unity denied its own existence.

It really missed him.

The rainbow coloured liquid swirling in its drink held its gaze in an inescapable grasp.

But at the same time, it felt completely captivated by the beauty of nature.

And it was also held in a trance by the strange music coming from its otherworldly violin-like instrument (it literally came from a different planet, so it was otherworldly)

Feeling an existential crisis coming on, Unity put down all of the things it was holding and guided itself to safe places to sleep. It needed to think. Away from Beta Seven, away from David Prime, away from Rick...

It hoped Summer and Morty were okay.

No! That was technically, sort of thinking about Rick.

Collectively sighing, it closed its millions of eyes and tried to drift off, which was hard considering that it was made up of several insomniacs. But trying to get everyone on the planet to sleep at once was a much-needed distraction from all of the drama of its turbulent love life.

So it slept, and forgot about the recent months for a little while, until the first early riser awoke and a day of thought started up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought it would be interesting to write a hive mind character- since they are lots of people all at once, the setting and what they are doing can change every time they are brought up because they are assuming the role of many characters.
> 
> It's a little short, but the longer it is the more likely I am to screw it up.
> 
> There's an implied relationship with David Prime (who isn't actually in any episodes, but rather one of the Galactic Federation's blog posts) just because I thought it would be interesting. It may not be romantic, just platonic or maybe even some sort of enemy/threat to Unity.
> 
> Prompt- Hive mind drama.
> 
> Original Number- 109.


End file.
